disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor Lionheart
Mayor Lionheart is a character from the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. As his name suggests, he is the mayor of the eponymous city. Background Leodore Lionheart is the 52nd mayor of Zootopia, having served as a City Hall councillor prior to being elected. As the head of the city, Lionheart serves as a mighty ruler, with one particular goal in mind: to ensure all mammals are given a chance to live their dreams, coining the phrase in which Judy Hopps lives by, "In Zootopia, anyone can be anything". To do so, Lionheart enacted the Mammal Inclusion Intuitive, an act which provides all animals with high-ranking opportunities to ensure equality among the predator and prey citizens.[http://visitzootopia.com/en_US/meetmayor Disney. Visit Zootopia: "Meet Mayor Lionheart"] This was met with controversy, specifically with Chief Bogo, the head of Lionheart's police department, but even so, Lionheart was one of the few characters in the film to never show any sign of bigotry, instead judging mammals by their character, rather than their species, and was notably annoyed by those who did otherwise. Official Bio :"Mayor Leodore Lionheart is the noble leader of Zootopia, who coined the city’s mantra that Judy Hopps lives by: 'In Zootopia, anyone can be anything.'"[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2015/10/26/meet-the-characters-in-zootopia/ Oh My Disney: "Meet the Characters in Zootopia".] Personality Lionheart is a rather controversial figure. When first introduced, he appears to be a charming, level-headed leader. His will to ensure all mammals are treated equally within his city supports this, as his goals are primarily focused on keeping his citizens, and the city itself, safe. However, he was willing to go to illegal lengths to achieve these goals, establishing that, despite his nobility, he is not devoid of negative traits. This is also seen with his treatment towards Bellwether, though he is not as abusive as he may seem. When with Lionheart, Bellwether appears to suffer from anxiety, somewhat, possibly due to her dislike for predators. As a result, she can often fumble, which annoys Lionheart, as the latter is intolerable of delays and incompetence. This can cause Lionheart to lash out, especially when dealing with multiple crises at once, making him seem cruel and cold towards his employees. Nevertheless, Lionheart at least makes attempts to keep his temper, and show compassion towards those who assist him. When barking for Bellwether to take care of other matters while he tends to something more important, he does so gruffly, but sympathetically adds "please" to his demands at the end, in response to his own roughness. Later on, Bellwether reveals that Lionheart made an effort to actually get her a gift, though it was merely a mug labeled as "World's Greatest Dad" with the "Dad" bit scribbled and replaced with "Assistant Mayor" through a marker. It seems Lionheart isn't the best in handling too much at once, and can be rather neglectful towards other needs as a result. However, Lionheart's actions were not always out of selflessness. Though he presents himself as noble, Lionheart appears to care greatly about his reputation among the citizens. This was a partial reason in creating the Mammal Inclusion Initiative, as creating opportunities for prey meant winning the favor among the majority of Zootopia. Aside from keeping the infected citizens a secret from the public to prevent outcry and prevent said infected from getting someone killed until a cure was found, imprisoning the infected was also done to keep Lionheart's public image intact and his job secured due to his own status as a predator mayor. More negative parts of his personality were also hinted at, as he also tended to call Bellwether derogatory names when he was angered despite how busy he was, while Bellwether claimed this to be a simple game he did from time to time. Lionheart is also pompous, and tends to justify his negative traits by claiming them to have been done for the greater good. Though he is truthful in this regard, he notes such facts in a overtly charismatic manner, as a way to charm the public in order to keep his image reputable. Role in the film Lionheart is first introduced during the graduation ceremony of Judy Hopps, from the Zootopia Police Academy; a success that he credits to have been produced by his Mammal Inclusion Initiative. Judy's impressive record prompts Lionheart to assign her to the highest precinct in the department, located across from City Hall at the heart of Zootopia. Unbeknownst to Lionheart, his head officer, Bogo, disapproves of the mayor's decision to add Judy as a member of the force, but begrudgingly abides out of fear. Meanwhile, Zootopia faces a crises: fourteen mammals have gone savage, and the cause of the infections have yet to be discovered. Lionheart is one of the only citizens to have knowledge of this, and takes the issue of solving the problem into his own hands. He establishes a base at Cliffside Asylum, and assembles a team of elite wolves to act as guards, and to patrol to city to imprison the savage mammals until a cure can be found by Dr. Madge Honey Badger. The entire operation was purposely kept under wraps, an illegal practice, though Lionheart's fear of civil unrest, should citizens learn the truth, keeps him from announcing the situation to the city. The situation also takes a toll on Lionheart's mental health, with his temper more static than usual, and unintentionally taken out on Bellwether. He orders his assistant to cancel his afternoon to allow him time to visit the asylum for updates (though the latter half remained confidential), and that night, he aggressively confronts Dr. Honey Badger on her failure to find a cure, despite the predators having turned weeks prior. Honey Badger suggests that biology may be to blame, implying her belief that the predators are simply reverting back to their primitive states, and that the best thing to do is tell the public. Lionheart dismisses this idea, knowing the balance between predator and prey would be destroyed by fear should the news break, while also expressing his concerns over his position, as the rapid distrust towards predators could easily ruin his reputation as a beloved mayor, over being a lion. Just then, Lionheart senses someone's presence nearby, and evacuates the area, as Badger alerts the guards. The spies were Judy and her accomplice, Nick Wilde, who inform Bogo of Lionheart's operation. The asylum is subsequently raided, while Lionheart is arrested. As Bogo escorts him to the patrol car, Lionheart tries to explain that he was trying to help the city, though Judy accuses him of only caring for his job and nothing more. Lionheart warns Judy of the danger that the savage infection holds, and if a cure is not found, it could lead to the destruction of Zootopia. Unfortunately, Lionheart's fears were correct. The news that predators are the only mammals going savage causes citywide panic, with discrimination and prejudice flooding the city. As more predators become victim of the infection, the state of the city worsens, though Lionheart was now powerless to stop it. In the end, however, it is revealed that the predators were not turned by biology, but through a serum created by Bellwether's henchman from the Night Howlers, in her scheme to get predatory species removed from the city and usurp Lionheart. When informed and interviewed on the matter, Lionheart (who appears to be rather unfazed by the fact that he is in prison) explains that he had no knowledge of Bellwether's plot, but fully confesses his crime of illegally imprisoning the savage predators during his confidential mission to protect the city, confidently admitting it to be an illegal action taken for the "right reasons". Trivia *Mayor Lionheart's first name Leodore is a portmanteau of "Leo", which is Latin for lion, and "Theodore". *In the Latin American dubbing, he is named "Leonzalez"; a cross between León (lion) and Gonzalez, Spanish surname for Gonzalo. *His exact fate in the film's ending is ambiguous, as he was still seen in jail during the end credits even though Bellwether was found guilty for the crime. However, the junior novelization mentions that he was released from jail following Bellwether's arrest. Gallery Mayor-Lionheart-Zootopia.jpg Zootopia (film) 25.png Mayor Lionheart Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Zootopia Poster.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Mayor Lionheart presenting Judy Zootpia.jpg Zootopia figure set .jpg Mayor Lionheart plush .jpg Zootopia Mug 2.png Mayor Lionheart Flatsie Plush.jpg Zootopia Funko Pops and Mystery Minis.jpg Zootopia Vinylmation .jpg Zootopia Lionheart poster.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum variants.jpeg Zootopia directors, producer, and German cast.jpeg|Rich Moore, Byron Howard, Clark Spencer, and members of the Zootopia (known as Zoomania in Germany) German dub, surrounded by the main characters of the film. Zootopia Lionheart and Judy pose.jpg Zootopia-120.0 015.50 0001.jpg Zootopia_Angry_Lionhart.png Lionheart at City Hall.jpg Lionheart ordering Bellwether.jpg References Category:Lions Category:Mayors Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Zootopia characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults Category:Anti-heroes Category:Politicians